In the past
by rhodesk
Summary: Short and translated fiction of RotG (for Thai language only)
1. Chapter 1

-เรื่องราวในอดีต-

ลึกภายในนาฬิกา ออมบริคกำลังตีลังกาอยู่ในมิติเวลาที่กราดเกรี้ยว โลกรอบตัวเขาได้เปลี่ยนจากกลางวันเป็นกลางคืนอย่างรวดเร็ว เร็วเสียยิ่งกว่าการกระพริบตา เขาเห็นฤดูกาลผ่านไปภายในเสี้ยววินาที ศตวรรษผ่านไปอย่างรุนแรง เขามองขึ้นไปยังดวงอาทิตย์และดวงดาวที่หมุนโคจรในความเร็วเท่ากับจรวด วัน คืน วัน คืน เร็วเสียยิ่งกว่าการอธิบายใดๆ พระจันรทร์ก็อยู่ที่นั่นเช่นกัน และภายในช่วงเวลาแวบหนึ่งเขามองเห็นการระเบิดของเรือรบ เรือรบของพิทช์ และการสู้รบครั้งยิ่งใหญ่ครั้งสุดท้ายในยุคทองแห่งอาณาจักรเวทมนตร์

ออมบริคไม่ได้กังวลใดๆ เขาสามารถชะลอการเดินทางของเขาได้ และกลับบ้าน แต่ถ้าแผนของเขาได้ผล เขาไม่จำเป็นต้องยกเลิกมัน

เขาเริ่มที่จะลอยออกไปจากผิวโลก ลึกลงไปยังห้วงอวกาศ เขาเดินทางผ่านเวลาซึ่งดาวตก อุกาบาต ดาวเคราะห์ และกาแลคซีเริ่มที่จะส่องแสงรอบตัวเขาราวกับพลุไฟ

ออมบริครับรู้ว่าแสงวาบที่เขามองเห็นนั้นก็คือ จุดจบของโลกในยุคทอง สิ่งที่เขามองเห็นคือเรือรบของพิทช์ได้ระเบิดดวงดาวมากมาย พ่อมดเฒ่าสานต่อการเดินทางท่องเวลาของเขา ดูเหมือนว่าจักรวาลจะเริ่มส่องสว่างขึ้นมาอีกนิดหนึ่ง

เรือบินของยุคทอง ได้ลอยอยู่บนท้องฟ้ารอบกายเขา นั่นไง! ช่วงเวลาที่เขาได้ทำการศึกษามาแสนนาน แต่ไม่เคยฝันว่าจะได้มาเห็นจริงๆ ปรากฏขึ้นมาแล้ว เขาปลื้มใจมาก เมืองที่พ่อมดคนนี้เห็นช่างสวยงาม ยิ่งใหญ่ และเปี่ยมไปด้วยเวทมนต์ยิ่งกว่าสิ่งใดๆที่เขาเคยจินตนาการเอาไว้มาก่อน มันทำให้เขาใจสลายเมื่อตระหนักถึงการทำลายล้างความมหัศจรรย์และความรื่นเริงในช่วงเวลานี้ที่จะเกิดขึ้นในอีกไม่นาน เขาต้องตั้งใจมากขึ้นหากต้องการสานต่อแผนการนี้ให้จบ

ไม่นานนัก ออมบริคพบว่าตนเองอยู่ที่ดาวคุกซึ่งเกือบจะถูกลืมแห่งหนึ่ง คุกแห่งนี้แทบไม่มีผู้ใดรู้จัก มันเปลี่ยวเหงาและแปลกแยก แต่มันเป็นสถานที่ที่เหล่า "ความกลัว" ถูกขังเอาไว้ในที่จองจำใต้ดินแน่นหนา หลังจากที่กองทัพแห่งยุคทองได้ปราบและกักขังพวกมัน

เมื่อเวลาสงบลง เขาหยุดการเดินทาง ช่วงเวลาเดียวในตอนก่อนที่พิทช์จะถูกครอบงำและเหล่าความกลัวได้หนีไป ออมบริคซ่อนอยู่หลังเสาหินขนาดใหญ่ ห่างออกไปจากพิทช์ซึ่งกำลังยืนคุ้มกันอยู่ที่หน้าประตูห้องขัง...ซึ่งมีอยู่ห้องเดียวบนดาวแห่งนี้

มันช่างน่าจดจำที่ได้เห็นศัตรูคู่อาฆาตของตนเป็นเช่นไรก่อนที่มันจะเปลี่ยนกลายเป็นปีศาจ ทุกๆตารางนิ้วของพิทช์ เขาดูเป็นวีรบุรุษอย่างเต็มเปี่ยม กำยำ กล้าหาญ องอาจ และสง่างามในชุดเครื่องแบบทหารของแม่ทัพแห่งยุคทอง แต่...สีหน้าของเขาช่างเหนื่อยล้า และย้อมไปด้วยความเศร้าโศก

จากเบื้องหลังประตูบานใหญ่ ออมบริคได้ยินเสียงโหยหวน เสียงประซิบ และเสียงโอดครวญของเหล่านักโทษ...เหล่า"ความกลัว" เสียงรบกวนเหล่านี้ดังกระหึ่มขึ้นจนแทบหูแตก แล้วก็เบาลงๆจนแทบจะไม่ได้ยิน...มันเป็นเช่นนั้นไปเรื่อยๆ เรื่อยๆ

"ช่างเป็นเสียงที่ย่ำแย่มากๆ" ออมบริคนึกคิด มันเป็นปีศาจ การที่ต้องได้ยินมัน ทั้งวัน ทั้งคืน ทุกวัน ทุกคืน สามารถทำให้มนุษย์ทุกคน ไม่ว่าคนไหน กลายเป็นบ้าได้ และแน่นอน เสียงห่าผีพวกนี้ได้ส่งผลกระทบต่อพิทช์ ใบหน้าของเขาหม่นหมอง แม่ทัพคนนี้กำมือแน่นจนสั่นระริกด้วยความอดกลั้น

แต่ทันใดนั้นเองเขาก็ดึงสิ่งหนึ่งออกมาจากกระเป๋าเสื้อ มันเป็นล๊อคเกตที่ทำมาจากเงิน สายโซ่ของมันคล้องอยู่ที่คอของเขา เขากดตัวล๊อคแล้วมันก็เปิดขึ้น เผยให้เห็นถึงภาพเล็กๆภาพหนึ่ง ออมบริคสามารถเดาได้ว่ามันเป็นใบหน้าของเด็กหญิงตัวน้อยๆ พิทช์จดจ้องใบหน้าในรูปภาพนั้น ราวกับว่ากำลังซึบซับการปลอบใจจากมัน สีหน้าของเขาอ่อนลง และความเศร้าหมองก็คลายลงไป

ออมบริครู้การแสดงออกนั้น... เขาเห็นมันมาจนนับไม่ถ้วน มันคือสายตาของพ่อ ซึ่งกำลังมองดูลูกรัก พิทช์มีลูกสาว! พ่อมดเฒ่ารู้สึกได้ว่าพิทช์ปรารถนาที่จะได้เจอตัวลูกของเขาจริงๆ ไม่ใช่ในรูปภาพ

...

เหล่าความกลัวสัมผัสได้ถึงความปรารถนานี้เช่นกัน

มันส่งเสียงโอดครวญแปลกประหลาดในโทนเสียงที่เปลี่ยนไป...มันกำลังเลียนแบบเสียงเล็กๆของเด็กหญิงตัวน้อย "พ่อค่ะ ได้โปรด...พ่อค่ะ" มันกระซิบ "ได้โปรด...ได้โปรดช่วยเปิดประตูให้หนูหน่อย คุณพ่อ...คุณพ่อ"

สะเก็ดแห่งความหวังปรากฏขึ้นบนใบหน้าของพิทช์ ดวงตาของเขาสว่างไสวขึ้น แต่หลังจากนั้นไม่นานมันก็หมองลง...เมื่อเขารับรู้ได้ว่าเสียงๆนั้นคืออะไร... เสียงหลอกล่อของเหล่าความกลัว เขายืนต้านปีศาจพวกนั้น ยกไหลขึ้นมาด้วยความกล้าหาญ และกัดฟันเอาไว้ แต่ความกลัวเหล่านั้นก็เริ่มที่จะร้องขออีกครั้ง

"พ่อจ๋า" มันร้องไห้ "หนูติดอยู่ในนี้ กับเงามืดพวกนี้ และหนู...หนูกลัว...ได้โปรด คุณพ่อ เปิดประตู ช่วยหนูออกไป พ่อจ๋า ช่วยหนูที"

พิทช์ดูที่รูปภาพในล๊อคเกตนั้นอีกครั้ง เสียงอ้อนวอนเหล่านั้นพัฒนาความน่าสงสารมากขึ้นไปอีกมาก พัฒนาการสะกดจิตมากขึ้นไปอีก ออมบริครับรู้ได้ทันทีว่าจะเกิดอะไรขึ้น เขาพยายามที่จะกันพิทช์จากการเปิดประตูบานนั้นก่อนที่พูก้าลึกลับตัวหนึ่งโผล่ออกมา ออมบริคพบว่าตนเองไม่สามารถขยับได้ หรือแม้แต่ส่งเสียงออกมาได้

อี เอสเตอร์ บันนี่มัน จับมือของเขาเอาไว้ และส่ายหัว "ไม่ได้นะ...ทำไม่ได้นะ" ชาวพูก้าเตือน

เหล่านักพรตบอกออมบริคเอาไว้ว่าเขาไม่สามารถเปลี่ยนแปลงเหตุการณ์ในช่วงกาลเวลาได้ เขาทำได้เพียงแต่จ้องมองมัน ชาวพูก้า...บันนี่มัน เหมือนจะมาเพื่อหยุดการกระทำนี้ของเขา

ออมบริคละสายตาจากชาวพูก้ากลับไปพิทช์ ในช่วงเวลาเขากำลังจะได้เป็นพยาน ในความทุกข์ทรมาณและความตื่นตระหนกของผู้คุมคนนี้ มันปรากฏขึ้นในดวงตาคู่นั้น ความเศร้าโศกของพ่อ ที่รักลูกและพยายามช่วยลูกสาวจากเหล่าปีศาจความกลัว

ขณะนั้นเอง ประตูก็เปิดกระชากขึ้น สิ่งที่ออกมามีแต่คลื่นม้วนตัวของความมืด หมุนเวียนราวกับเป็นสิ่งมีชีวิต แน่นอน ลูกสาวของพิทช์ไม่ได้อยู่ที่นั่น และก่อนที่พิทช์จะได้แม้แต่เรียกชื่อของเธอ เขาก็ถูกห้อมล้อมไปด้วยเงามืดมหาศาล ก่อนที่มันจะคงรูปออกมา มันกลับเททะลักลงมา...สู่เขา!

มันเป็นภาพที่น่าหวาดกลัว น่าสยองขวัญ เป็นภาพหนึ่งที่ออมบริคจะไม่มีวันลืมได้เลย

พิทช์ดิ้นรนอย่างสุดกำลัง แต่เขาก็ยอมแพ้และเชื่อฟังแก่เหล่าปีศาจที่ทะลักท่วมท้นร่างกายของตน แปรเปลี่ยนให้เขากลายเป็นคนเสียสติ เขาขยายร่างขึ้นไปเป็นสิบเท่าจากขนาดเดิม ใบหน้าของเขาเปลี่ยนกลายเป็นสัตว์ประหลาดและเต็มไปด้วยความโหดร้ายน่ากลัว

ออมบริคยืนจ้องอยู่เช่นนั้น ตื่นตะลึง ก่อนที่จะรู้สึกถึงสัมผัสของไม้คทาบนไหล่ เขาถูกส่งกลับสู่ช่วงเวลาปัจจุบันอีกครั้ง ก่อนที่ออมบริคจะจางหายไป เขามองเห็นพิทช์เงยหน้าตะโกนขึ้นไปบนฟ้า และคำรามเสียงหัวเราะชั่วร้ายของความกลัวนับหนึ่งหมื่นตนที่ไหลเวียนอยู่ทั้งด้านในและด้านนอกของร่างกาย...


	2. Chapter 2

แจ๊คไม่สามารถทำความเข้าใจได้ มันเป็นเวลาสองเดือนเต็มๆแล้วที่เขาไม่รู้จักอะไรเลยนอกจากชื่อของตนเอง และนั่นก็เป็นเวลาสองเดือนเต็มๆแล้วเช่นกันที่เขานั่งคิดทบทวนถึงสิ่งนั้น เขาพูดคุยกับคนทุกคนเท่าที่เป็นไปได้ 'ทุกคน' เพียงแค่ความหวังเล็กๆว่าคนพวกนั้นจะมองเห็นเขา และบางทีอาจจะช่วยเหลือเขาได้

_แต่ไม่มีใครเคยมองเห็นเขาเลย_

แจ๊คหมดหนทาง ทำอะไรไม่ได้และโดดเดี่ยว เขาอ่อนแอและรู้สึกเจ็บปวด และในวันหนึ่ง ความรู้สึกพวกนั้นก็มากเกินไป

_ผมไม่เข้าใจ_

_ผมทำอะไรผิด_

_ทำไมพวกเขาถึงมองไม่เห็นผม_

**_ทำไมคนพวกนั้นมองไม่เห็นชั้น_****_!_**

เด็กหนุ่มโมโห โกรธ ลมหายใจของเขาหนักหน่วง ดวงตาของเขารื้นไปด้วยน้ำ ความโกรธเกรี้ยวนั้นเริ่มแปรสภาพเป็นส่วนผสมของความเศร้า ...มากเกินไป ...มันมากเกินไป... หยาดน้ำตาเริ่มไหลออกมาโดยไม่มีแม้แต่สัญญาณเตือน ติดอยู่บนแก้มของเขา ค้างแข็งทันทีที่ออกมาจากดวงตาและสัมผัสกับผิว เขาเหงาเหลือเกิน และทุกสิ่งที่ทำได้ก็มีเพียงแค่...

ไม่ ไม่ มันไม่คุ้มกัน แต่ แต่ว่า...ชั้นทนแบบนี้ไม้ได้อีกต่อไปแล้ว

เขาวิ่งหนี

แจ๊คไม่ได้ใช้ลม เขาล้มเลิก เขาแค่วิ่ง วิ่งหนีพร้อมกับร้องไห้ เขาแค่ต้องการคำตอบ เขาแค่ต้องการ...กลับมาปกติเหมือนเดิม วิ่งเล่น สนุกกับพลังแสนวิเศษ แต่มันช่างทรมานเหลือเกิน

แค่คำตอบสำหรับคำถามเดียวเท่านั้น...

ฉัน เป็น ตัว อะ ไร

...

การวิ่งหนีนั้นดูเหมือนจะไม่มีจุดสิ้นสุด และดูเหมือนจะไม่มีน้ำตาเหลืออีกต่อไปแล้วตอนที่เขามาถึงที่แห่งหนึ่ง สถานที่ที่เขาเกิด...ทะเลสาบ ซึ่งยังคงปกคลุมด้วยแผ่นน้ำแข็งเช่นเดียวกับตอนที่เขากำเนิดขึ้นมา ลอยขึ้นมาจากผิวน้ำ เขาก้าวเดิน อย่างช้าๆและยืนอยู่บนทะเลสาบนั้น

ตอนนั้นเอง แจ๊คก็มองขึ้นไปบนดวงจันทร์ "คุณ..คุณมีความสุขแล้วหรือยัง" เขาหายใจ ปล่อยให้ควันออกมาจากปอดที่เย็นเฉียบยิ่งกว่าสิ่งใดๆบนโลก "นี่คือสิ่งที่คุณต้องการใช่มั้ย!?" เขาตะโกนออกมาด้วยความเดือดดาล มันไม่สมเหตุสมผลเลย

_ผมทำมันไม่ไหวแล้ว_

_ผมจะไม่ทำมัน_

แจ๊คก้มมองไปที่เท้าซึ่งเปลือยเปล่าของตน ลังเลใจในตอนแรก การทำสิ่งนี้มันต้องทรมานมากแน่ๆ แต่อย่างน้อยๆ การทรมานแค่ไม่กี่นาทีก็จะจบลง ใช่ไหม? มันคุ้มค่า ถ้าต้องแลกกับต้องทนทุกข์กับความทรมานแบบนี้ ตลอดไป

_มันเกิดขึ้นแค่เดี๋ยวเดียว__... ผม__...ผมจะทำมันเร็วๆ _

น้ำตากลับมาอีกครั้ง และในตอนนั้นเอง เขาก็เริ่มเปลี่ยนใจ เขาไม่จำเป็นต้องทำมันใช่ไหม? ทุกอย่างจะกลับมาโอเค...หรือเปล่านะ... ร่างกายของแจ๊คสั่นสะท้านอย่างควบคุมไม่ได้ ในเวลานี้ เขากำลังสะอื้นหนักกว่าเดิม หนักพอที่จะทำให้น้ำตาพวกนั้นไหลร่วงลงมาจากแก้มซีดๆของเขา และกลายสภาพเป็นเกล็ดหิมะ ตกลงสู่พื้นดินธารน้ำแข็ง

ทำมันตอนนี้...หรือจะไม่มีโอกาสอีกเลย

ด้วยมือทั้งสองข้าง แจ๊คกุมไม้เท้าแน่นจนเล็บจิกเข้าไปในเนื้อ เด็กหนุ่มปล่อยเสียงร้องที่ดังก้องที่สุดและบางที อาจจะเป็นเสียงที่น่าขนหัวลุกที่สุดที่เขาเคยทำมา ขณะที่เขาใช้แรงทั้งหมดกระแทกไม้เท้าลงไปบนพื้นน้ำแข็งจนมันแตกออก เขาหยุดเสียงกรีดร้องนั้น เพียงเพื่อเหตุผลเดียว...เขาปล่อยให้ตัวเองตกลงไปสู่ธารน้ำแข็ง และน้ำเย็นเฉียบด้านล่าง...เขาคงจมน้ำตาย ถูกต้องไหม? เขาเพียงแค่ต้องหายใจเอาน้ำเข้าไปและเขาก็จะสำลักมัน

มันต้องทรมานแน่นอนอยู่แล้ว แต่เขาก็จะได้เป็นอิสระสักที

แจ๊คปล่อยให้น้ำเข้าไปเต็มปอด แต่...ไม่มีการสำลัก ไม่มีการกระอัก เขากำลัง...เขากำลังหายใจอยู่หรอ?

เด็กหนุ่มกลับขึ้นมาเหนือผิวน้ำเพื่อเอาอากาศ ความสงสัยเข้าจู่โจมทันทีทันใด ก่อนที่ตนจะรีบกลับไปใต้น้ำอีกครั้งเพื่อหายใจลึกเข้าไปอีก แต่ก็ยังคงไม่มีการสำลัก เขาลองมันอีกครั้ง

และอีกครั้ง

และอีกครั้ง

...และอีกครั้ง

เขาไม่ได้ตาย และก็ยังอยู่ดีทุกประการ ...ทำไมกัน!?

นั่นเป็นตอนที่คำตอบทุกอย่างลงตัว

'เขาตายไปแล้ว'

ทันทีทันใดแจ๊คตะเกียกตะกายขึ้นมาเหนือน้ำ เขากรีดร้องและร้องไห้อย่างหนัก โกรธเกลียด เกรี้ยวกราด เขาตายไปแล้ว ตายไปแล้วเรียบร้อย ไม่ต่างจากศพเดินได้ และเขาต้องมีชีวิตอยู่อย่างอมตะแบบนี้หรอ? ก่อนหน้านี้เขาทำอะไรที่ร้ายกาจมากพอ ที่ทำให้ตัวเองต้องมาเจอชะตากรรมอะไรแบบนี้หรอ? แจ๊คเอื้อมมือไปคว้าไม้เท้าของเขาบนพื้น ลมพายุฤดูหนาวเริ่มก่อตัวแรงขึ้นเรื่อยๆพร้อมกับเสียงร้องไห้ที่ดังขึ้นเรื่อยๆ เด็กหนุ่มตัวเล็กๆคนหนึ่งนั่งร้องไห้อยู่ตรงนั้น และในขณะที่เขาหยิบไม้เท้าขึ้นมา กระแสลมบาดแทงผิวหนังก็เข้ามาเสริมกำลังพายุนั้นให้รุนแรงขึ้น มันน่ากลัว เหมือนกับตัวตนของเขา และเมื่อเด็กหนุ่มรู้สึกเช่นนั้น...ไม่นานนัก เกล็ดหิมะก็ตกลงมาสมทบ

ค่ำคืนนั้น พายุหิมะก็มาเยือน มันรุนแรงและน่ากลัว สายลมกรีดร้องเสียงดังแหลมคม ฟ้าร้องและฟ้าผ่ากระจายไปทั่วท้องฟ้า แจ๊ค ฟรอสต์ อยู่ตรงนั้นโดยลำพัง ลำพังเหมือนเช่นเดียวกับทุกครั้ง และตลอดไป...


End file.
